magna_tellus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavery
Slavery is a fact of life within the Inner Sea region, save for the Azanid Empire whose Religion forbid slavery. Slavery, however, is neither racially based nor seen as a permanent condition. Origin of Slaves Most slaves within the inner sea come from one of four origins; those born of slaves, those taken from prisoners of war, those convicted of severe crimes, and those who unable to afford freedom and to pay for their needs sold themselves into slavery. Typically only particularly terrible crime deserve the removal of one's freedom and turn to slavery, but not enough to deserve execution such as treason or blasphemy. Emancipation Not all who are born or turned into slavery remain a slave forever. Many slaves earn or receive freedom through their lives. Often older slaves no longer able to work are freed partly out of mercy, partly so that their owner need not shelter and feed them. Slaves are often released for great service to their owners. Children of free people and slaves are often freed by their parent. The Lex Gentium dictate that prisoners of war (as with most slaves) are to be freed if a ransom of seventy-five gold per head is paid. This law, however, does not apply to commanders, leaders, nobles or similar people who may fetch a much higher price or be tried in a court for their crimes. Work of Slaves Across the inner sea, a slave's work is highly dependent on not only on their skills but also their locale. Most slaves are used in agricultural work in the Kingdom of Khenmet, Qart-Had, the Kn'n states, and the Solis Empire. The Akythan League, using Helots serfs for agriculture rather use slaves in matters of industry and mining. Educated slaves are often given privileged positions within a household as tutors, scribes, and accountants. Many female slaves are taken as nannies or attendants to a household's lady. The worst job a slave may be forced into is mining, where danger is high and labor endless. Most often, miners are taken from slaves who attempted to rebel or otherwise did not submit to their position in life as a punishment. In the Solis Empire, particularly talented fighters taken as prisoners of war are often sold as gladiators to entertain the masses. Gladiators rarely fight to the death and many come to enjoy great wealth if their popularity rises enough. Slave Rights Although slavery is normalized within the Inner Sea, slaves are not completely without rights. Although they vary from region to region, by the second-century Anno-Solis most of the nations have similar rights such as; * Each slave is to be provided with a minimum daily ration of one pound of grain, and half a pound of a non-grain food, typically beans, lentils, peas, grapes or olives. In Khenmet, it is common for grains to be substituted with a type of unstrained beer which still holds solid elements. * Slaves are to be provided with adequate shelter from the elements. * A slave may not be killed or unjustly punished. An owner does have the right to lash a slave for theft, failure to work when able or grossly out of line behavior. * A slave may own personal property and receive gifts or otherwise earn a wage. No slave my own weapons or armor, except for Solii gladiators. * Should a slave possess and offer seventy-five gold pieces for their freedom or that of a blood relative, their owner may not refuse. * Slaves are allowed to marry and have children. * Outside of the Solis Empire, which enforces straight monotheism, slaves are allowed to practice their faith and to own items of faith. The ability to observe special holidays is however at their master's judgment. * Child under the age of twelve may not be sold away from their parents unless they allow it. A slave whose rights have been breached may seek reparation in court, typically earning their freedom and possibly monetary damage.Category:Lore Category:Law